Despite the pain
by MeryChosoany
Summary: La sangre brotaba sin parar de ese corte que me hice en la muñeca. Quería terminar con ese dolor que sentía y la muerte parecía una buena opción para ello. Estaba sola, sola en medio de un mundo ciego, un mundo que me daría la espalda aun cuando le pidiese a gritos que me ayudara. Por qué acaso en un mundo como este, existe alguien que me pueda ayudar?
1. Chapter 1

Ya había pasado más de media hora des de que había empezado a llover pero aún seguía sentada en el mismo sitio, contemplando como esas pequeñas gotas que caían del cielo se rompían en mil pedazos al chocar contra el duro suelo.

Mirar la lluvia me recordaba la realidad en la que vivimos, me recordaba que tan alto podemos estar y que tan rápido podemos caer y rompernos en mil pedazos.

Sé que yo no soy tan distinta a esas gotas cristalinas que caen de esas grandes nubes oscuras, mi corazón también está roto. Quizás ese día me caí tan duramente contra el suelo que mi corazón se rompió en tantos pedazos que ya le es imposible latir de nuevo.

Este horrible dolor que siento en mi pecho es el único que me recuerda que aún estoy aquí, que aún estoy viva. Nunca nadie podrá comprender el dolor que llevo dentro, nunca nadie podrá ayudarme. Sé que no hay esperanzas para mí, que no hay nadie que me espere o se preocupe por mí. Sé que estoy sola. Sé que nadie me va a echar de menos si me marcho.

Yo ya no tengo más fuerzas para seguir adelante, ya no puedo aguantar más. Llorar ya no me calma, ya no hay nada que pueda calmar ese dolor que siento dentro…

"Esta vez pondré punto y final a este sufrimiento" –me dije a mí misma mientras me levantaba dispuesta a marcharme.

…**000…**

Andaba por ese grande jardín sin preocuparme de la lluvia, que poco a poco me mojaba. Mientras caminaba miraba a mis alrededores fijándome en todas esas flores muertas que una vez decoraron esa grande mansión.

Entre en el gran edificio abandonado y me senté frente un gran ventanal que iluminaba ese largo pasillo que tenía delante. Saqué un papel y le escribí la última carta a mi mama:

_Querida mama,_

_No sé si hoy es el mejor o el peor día de mi vida. Los días me han pasado tan lentos desde que te marchaste, nada es igual ahora que ya no estás aquí. Ahora lo único que me queda de ti son esos recuerdos de cuando aún estábamos juntas…. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando era más pequeña, cuando nos estirábamos en el césped del jardín y nos quedábamos mirando las estrellas por horas? No sabes cuánto te extraño, cuanto extraño todos esos momentos… Pero muy pronto todo esto terminara, muy pronto estaré allí junto a ti de nuevo y este dolor llegará a su fin._

_Tú fuiste la que me enseñaste que sin importar lo difícil que fuese me tenía que levantar y seguir adelante, pero yo ya no puedo más, este dolor me está matando._

_Tú eras la luz que iluminaba mi vida, la que me ayudaba a seguir adelante, pero cuando te marchaste también te llevaste esa luz contigo. Desde entonces las cosas han cambiado, ya nada es como antes. Él cambio también, supongo que su propia tristeza le consumió y por eso pasaron cosas que nunca tuvieron que pasar. Sé que tú le amabas pero yo no sé si seré capaz de perdonarle nunca por lo que hizo. Él jamás me escucho, incluso le roge que no hiciera eso y lo hizo igual, y desde entonces mi vida empezó a desmoronarse por completo. No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que he hice, de estar donde estoy ahora, pero estoy harta de huir, estoy harta de tener miedo._

_Parece ser que ya he llegado al final de mi vida, yo ya no tengo ninguna razón por la que vivir, estoy completamente sola. Pronto nos veremos mama, solo espérame. Te quiero muchísimo, hasta pronto._

_Lucy Heartfilia._

Me limpie las lágrimas que habían caído de mis ojos mientras miraba como el humo se desvanecía en el aire mientras el fuego consumía la carta lentamente. Tenía la costumbre de quemar todas las cartas que le escribía a mí mama, de esta manera el humo llegaría hasta donde sea que estuviese y podría escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras que escribí para ella.

En el momento que las llamas consumieron por completo el papel comprendí que ya era tiempo de marcharse, ya no había marcha atrás. Aproveche que los cristales de ese gran ventanal estaban rotos y cogí un trozo del suelo, con eso me bastaría.

Puse ese trozo de cristal sobre mi muñeca y sin esperar más, me corte. El famoso liquido no tardo en salir de la herida y bajar dejando un rastro rojo por donde pasaba. El corte no era muy profundo pero sería suficiente.

Cerré los ojos y deje que la oscuridad me envolviera. Por fin ese dolor llegaría a su fin, pensé con una triste sonrisa en los labios antes de desmayarme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corría por las calles lo más rápido que podía buscando un lugar al que poder refugiarme hasta que la lluvia cesara, pero no parecía haber ningún sitio como ese a los alrededores.

"Joder, ¿Cómo me pude dejar el paraguas en casa un día como el de hoy?" –me reprochaba en voz alta mientras buscaba algún sitio con la mirada.

Cada vez llovía más y si no encontraba ningún sito pronto estaba seguro que me enfermaría. Corría cada vez más rápido pero no encontraba ningún sito al que refugiarme, solo podía ver casas y más casas y a lo lejos una grande mansión, que al parecer, estaba abandonada.

"Supongo que ese es el único lugar al que puedo ir…" -eso de entrar en sitios abandonados no me gustaba pero no podía quedarme bajo la lluvia para siempre.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a ese grande edificio abandonado para darme cuenta que todas las puertas y ventanas estaban tapadas y no había forma de entrar a dentro. Di la vuelta al edificio en busca de algún sitio por el que entrar hasta que encontré un pequeño agujero en la pared lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por él. Entre por allí y mire a mí alrededor. Todo estaba en ruinas.

Echando un vistazo a mi alrededor podía deducir fácilmente que esa mansión había estado abandonada desde hacía ya unas cuantas décadas. Había zonas sin tejado, paredes que habían caído con el paso del tiempo, ventanas rotas… incluso habían crecido arboles dentro de lo que una vez fueron habitaciones.

Ande por esos largos pasillos oscuros lo más silenciosamente posible. Podía oír las gotas de lluvia chocar contra las ventanas de las habitaciones y ese silbido causado por el viento al colarse por esos huecos sin tejado, no me gustaba estar allí.

"¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?" –Grité, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta de vuelta, solo mi voz haciendo eco.- "Como va ha haber alguien aquí…" - razoné.-

Ande por un rato más hasta llegar al final de ese largo pasillo y me encontré con unas escaleras de madera. Parecían tan viejas que se podían derrumbar en cualquier momento pero mi curiosidad me gano y decidí subir al piso de arriba.

Podía oír el crujido de la madera debajo de mis pies mientras subía las escaleras. Una vez arriba me encontré con otro pasillo oscuro con muchas puertas en él.

"¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?" –volví a gritar para asegurarme que estaba solo-

Al no obtener respuesta seguí andando por ese largo pasillo sin ver casi nada a mi alrededor, estaba demasiado oscuro. Poco a poco empezaba a ver más luz hasta que llegué al final del pasillo, donde un gran ventanal lo iluminaba todo.

Había llegado a lo que parecía ser una sala iluminada por la luz que entraba por el ventanal. Al suelo, igual que en todas las habitaciones de la mansión, había trozos de cristales y trozos de paredes que habían caído con el tiempo.

Me fije un poco en la habitación hasta que divisé un bulto en un rincón de la sala. Me acerque un poco para ver de qué se trataba y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras.

"Dios…" -fue lo único que pude decir al ver sangre en la muñeca de esa chica que tenía delante- "Esto no está pasando…"

Me agache a la altura de la chica y puse mi mano cerca de sus labios para comprobar que aún respiraba. Por suerte aún estaba viva pero si no le llevaba de inmediato a algún hospital la herida que tenía en la muñeca acabaría quitándole la vida.

No podía dejarla allí tirada así que cogí a la rubia en brazos y salí lo más rápido que pude de la mansión, tenía que llevarla al hospital para que recibiera ayuda médica antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Corrí por las calles desiertas de la ciudad lo más rápido que pude con ella en brazos. La lluvia me mojaba y me dificultaba el paso pero seguí corriendo hasta llegar.

"Déjame." –oí que me decía la chica en un susurro casi inaudible antes de desmayarse de nuevo. No iba a olvidar nunca los ojos de esta chica. Esos eran unos ojos sin ningún brillo, unos ojos sin vida. Esos eran los ojos de una persona que ya no podía aguantar más.

"No voy a dejarte" –esta chica necesitaba recibir ayuda médica lo antes posible y también necesitaba a alguien a su lado para ayudarla con lo que fuese que la hubiese llevado a hacer algo así- "Vas a vivir."


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar al hospital todo fue muy rápido. Los doctores corrían de un lado para otro mientras la chica en mis brazos seguía sin abrir los ojos, había perdido mucha sangre ya.

Trajeron una camilla y me dijeron que la dejara encima y una vez lo hice se la llevaron rápidamente a otro sitio para tratarle la herida.

- Señor, ¿podría esperar en la sala, por favor? –me pidió un hombre mayor vestido con una bata blanca, supongo que era algún doctor- Este tranquilo, cualquier cosa le avisamos.

Asentí y fui a la sala como me dijeron. Me quedé allí sentado, esperando, aun cuando no tenía ningún motivo por el que permanecer allí, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de saber que esa chica estaría bien.

"Déjame" –eso fue lo que me dijo la chica al llegar al hospital. No entendía como podía pedirme una cosa así aun sabiendo que estaba a punto de morir. Era incapaz de imaginarme una razón por la cual quitarse la vida fuese una buena opción. ¿Qué fue lo que llevo a esa chica a hacer tal cosa?

Cogí el celular para llamar a Jellal, uno de mis mejores amigos, marque su número y esperé a que respondiera.

- ¿Aló? –oí la voz de mi amigo al otro lado del celular.

- Jellal, soy yo. –respondí.- Han pasado algunas cosas y estoy en el hospital.- ¿Puedes pasar por aquí y venir a recogerme?

Dudaba que esa chica al despertar quisiera venir conmigo voluntariamente pero también sabía que si le dejaba marcharse sola volvería a cortarse de nuevo y esta vez no habría nadie para salvarle la vida.

- ¿Al hospital? –me preguntó- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Muchas cosas –sabía que me obligaría a explicárselo- Es muy largo de explicar…

Estuve hablando con Jellal por un largo rato y le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que entre en esa mansión hasta que llegué donde estaba ahora. Cuando termine la llamada guardé el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y esperé a que algún doctor apareciese. Ya llevaba más de media hora esperando y aún no tenía ninguna noticia.

- ¿Usted es el señor que trajo a esa chica verdad? –me preguntó el mismo hombre que antes entrando en la sala-

- Ese soy yo, ¿está bien la chica?

- Esta perfectamente, en estos momentos su vida no corre ningún riesgo, solo está durmiendo. –me informó- Si quiere, puede pasar a verle.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

El crujido de la madera debajo de mí cuerpo me llamo la atención obligándome a abrir los ojos y despertar de mi pesado sueño. ¿Dónde estaba?

Me levanté despacio y mire a mi alrededor en un intento de recordad donde estaba pero no pude reconocer nada de ese sitio. Parecía ser un viejo puente de madera bastante gastado, como si muchas personas hubieran pasado por él.

Podía ver como grandes nubes pasaban por debajo del puente al igual que un rio lo haría. Todo a mí alrededor era blanco y puro y no se podía escuchar ningún ruido. Ver las nubes debajo de mis pies y estar en medio de tanto silencio me calmaba, era como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo.

De golpe, uno a uno, todos mis recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente y recordé todo lo que había pasado. Recordé el corté que me hice en la muñeca, recordé la sangre brotando de la herida y recordé la oscuridad que me rodeo momentos después. Las nubes, el silencio… ¡Esto era el cielo! ¡Yo estaba muerta y esto era el cielo!

- Esto no es el cielo, cariño. –me dijo una voz conocida en mi cabeza, la voz de una mujer-

- ¿Quién eres? –conocía esa voz, pero no sabía de quien era- ¿Por qué dices que esto no es el cielo?

Nadie me respondió. Empecé a andar despacio a lo largo de ese puente que se perdía entre las espesas nubes blancas hasta que volví a oír la misma voz.

- No vengas –me dijo- No deberías estar aquí, Lucy.

Y entonces algo hizo crack en mi cabeza. Esa era la voz de la persona más importante de mi vida, una persona que se marchó y me dejo atrás hacía ya muchos años. Esa era la voz de mi madre.

- ¿Mama? –pregunté sin poder creer que era ella- ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?

Nadie me respondió. Empecé a correr a lo largo del puente intentando llegar a donde fuese que estuviese mi madre. Necesitaba verle.

- No vengas –volví a oír su voz- Aún no es tiempo de estar juntas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por supuesto que es tiempo de estar juntas! –le grité a la voz- ¡Mama, por favor, necesito verte!

- No. –me corto- Aún eres demasiado joven para venir aquí cariño. Tienes que abrir los ojos y regresar.

- ¡No quiero regresar! –chillé- ¡Quiero estar aquí, contigo!

- No puedes –me dijo y al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras el puente a mis pies se rompió.

- ¡Mamaaaaa! –chille cayendo al abismo.

Traspase las nubes y caí y entonces, antes de que todo se volviese negro a mi alrededor, escuché las últimas palabras de mi madre hacía mí.

- Tienes que abrir los ojos y despertar cariño, aún no es tiempo de estar juntas.

- ¡Ah! –abrí los ojos de repente despertándome en una habitación, completamente sola. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y tenía el cuerpo empapado por el sudor. Ese sueño había sido demasiado real. Intenté calmar mi respiración y mire a mí alrededor para darme cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

- Buenos días dormilona –me giré hacía la voz y vi a un peli rosa sentado a mí lado- ¿Qué tal estas?

- ¿Quién eres tú? –estaba segura que no conocía a este chico- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Te cortaste –dijo señalando mi muñeca con el dedo- Estas en el hospital, perdiste bastante sangre y te desmayaste.

Me miré la muñeca, donde el chico había señalado, y vi como estaba perfectamente vendada ocultando el corte que me hice con ese cristal.

- ¿Tú fuiste quien me salvo?

- Sí. Te encontré inconsciente en el suelo de esa mansión abandonada.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste?–le pregunte escondiendo mis ojos con el flequillo- Yo solo quería morir. ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

La frialdad en mi voz y las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca dejaron al chico sorprendido. "Yo quería morir" Estas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Nunca había conocido a nadie que deseara algo como la muerte y nunca deseo conocer a alguien así, pero ahora la conocía a ella.

- No te creo, estas mintiendo. –dijo finalmente- Todo lo que dices es una mentira, es el dolor el que te ha llevado a hacer lo que has hecho. Sé que es por protegerte del dolor que actúas como actúas.

- No, no miento ni finjo. No actúo como actúo por dolor, actúo así porqué soy así, –le contesté fríamente-

- Mientes de nuevo, no desearías morir si no hubiese una razón. –susurro tan bajito que la rubia no pudo escucharlo-

Sabía que esa chica había pasado por algo duro, eso no era muy difícil de deducir, al fin y al cabo nadie se intentaba quitar la vida porqué sí. Sabía que esta chica necesitaba ayuda aun cuando ella la rechazaba. Él quería ayudarla pero sabía que lo único que no podía hacer para ella en esos momentos era permanecer a su lado y apoyarla en lo que pudiese y eso es lo que haría.

- He hablado con el doctor y me ha dicho que cuando despertaras ya nos podíamos marchar. –dije dando esa conversación por terminada y cambiando totalmente de tema- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- No quiero ir a ningún sitio contigo, se cuidarme sola –contesté.- Llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo. –dije esto último en un susurro.

- Dejarte sola no es una opción, vámonos. –me cogió de la mano obligándome a levantarme y arrastrándome por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al exterior.

- ¡Déjame! – forceje en un intento de librarme de su agarre- ¡No quiero ir contigo, para, déjame! –chillaba mientras él seguía empuchándome para que entrar en un auto que nos esperaba a fuera.

- ¡Deja de gritar y entra! –me exigió mientras me empuchaba y me obligaba a entrar.

Una vez a dentro el auto se puso en marcha y nos fuimos del hospital. Sentados en los asientos de delante, pude ver a un chico peli azul y a una chica peli roja un poco más grandes que yo. El auto era conducido por el chico mientras la chica se encontraba mirándonos con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola, me llamó Erza, encantada de conocerte. –se presentó la chica sonriendo, parecía simpática pero era consiente que no podía hacerme amiga suya.- Este es Jellal, mi novio. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- No te interesa. –necesitaba bajarme de ese auto lo más rápido posible. No podía hacerme amiga de esa gente.

- Bien, sino nos lo quieres decir no lo digas, ya te pondremos un mote… -contestó tranquilamente mientras se giraba hacía delante-

- Natsu, ¿sigue en pie lo de la fiesta hoy por la noche? –pregunto el peli azul al chico que tenía a mi lado.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Todo el mundo sabe ya que hay fiesta en mi casa esta noche así que todo sigue en pie aun.

- Bien, entonces vayamos a tu casa, ya está oscureciendo. Podemos presentar a nuestra nueva amiga a los demás, seguro que se hacen amigos rápido.

- ¡NO! –no quería ir a ninguna fiesta, no quería estar allí, no quería hacerse amiga de esa gente, no podía. - Les dije que quería estar sola, no quiero ir con ustedes, ¡déjenme bajar!

- Lástima, porqué acabamos de llegar. –me dijo ese tal Jellal mientras señalaba un gran edificio justo delante de nosotros- Ahora que ya hemos llegado, no te puedes marchar.

- ¡Bienvenida a mi casa! –chilló el peli rosa mientras miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esto no estaba bien, no debería estar allí. Nunca entró en mis planes sobrevivir y por supuesto nunca pensé que nada de esto pasaría. Necesitaba marcharme y alejarme de toda esa gente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que Él me encontrara. Tendría que huir, como siempre, y quien sabe… quizás esa fiesta sería la oportunidad perfecta para ello.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Y este fic a mi, espero que les guste! xD**

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Bienvenida a mi casa! –chilló el peli rosa mientras miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.<em>

_Esto no estaba bien, no debería estar allí. Nunca entró en mis planes sobrevivir y por supuesto nunca pensé que nada de esto pasaría. Necesitaba marcharme y alejarme de toda esa gente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que Él me encontrara. Tendría que huir como siempre y quien sabe… quizás esa fiesta sería la oportunidad perfecta para ello._

…..

- Ven, los demás no tardarán en llegar. –me habló ese tal Natsu sonriendo mientras me cogía la mano y me guiaba hasta la puerta de entrada.-

Me dejé guiar por él hasta llegar al interior del edificio sin oponerme, todo esto era ridículo. Hacía apenas unas horas aún me encontraba en esa mansión, apunto de quitarme la vida con ese trozo de cristal, y ahora estaba allí, en la casa de un chico que no conocía de nada y rodeada de gente que no había visto en mi vida.

- Déjame. –Susurré. Si no me hubiese salvado todo habría sido más fácil- No quiero estar aquí.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al decir algo como eso. Ese chico que tenía adelante me había salvado la vida aun cuando no me conocía, pero era incapaz de agradecerle por haber hecho tal cosa, yo solo deseaba morir y él lo había arruinado todo.

- No voy a dejarte. –me contestó aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios.- Nos haremos amigos rápido, ya verás.

Y eso era lo que nunca iban a entender, yo no podía hacer amigos. Estaba sola y tenía que permanecer sola, de esta forma no dolería tanto cuando tuviera que marcharme.

- No quiero hacer amigos. –Me costaba decir eso, porqué en el fondo sabía que si quería, pero no podía permitirme algo como eso.- Te guste o no, me marcharé.

- Te guste o no, no te voy a dejar marchar. –dijo convencido de lo que decía.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó repetidamente poniendo fin a nuestra pequeña conversación, los amigos de Natsu ya estaban llegando y vi como este se alejaba de mi lado para abrir la puerta. Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando de gente y la música no tardó en sonar dando comienzo a la fiesta.

Veía como algunos bailaban y como otros estaban en pequeños grupos hablando mientras yo estaba sentada en un rincón alejada de todos sin hacer nada en especial, solo mirar. Natsu se giraba de vez en cuanto para asegurarse que seguía allí, seguramente estaba preocupado porque no me machara aunque tarde o temprano lo haría.

Yo no quería estar allí, quería salir pero mientras el peli rosa siguiera vigilándome no podría hacerlo. Esperaría donde estaba hasta que se distrajese y luego saldría de allí y me marcharía lejos, bien lejos de esa casa, lejos de toda esta gente, me iría done nadie me pudiera encontrar, donde pudiera morir tranquila sin que nadie me pudiera salvar de nuevo, donde pudiera poner punto y final a esta vida que no deseo.

- Pronto me marcharé -susurre decidida.-

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado horas desde que la fiesta había empezado y seguía sin poder quitarme a esa rubia de la cabeza. Jamás me había pasado nada parecido. La noche avanzaba y la fiesta se iba animando a mesura que las horas pasaban pero yo era incapaz de quitarme a la chica de la cabeza, me preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer si se marchaba y se alejaba de mi, me preocupaba que dijese que quería estar sola, me preocupaba que mintiera…

- ¿Esa es la famosa chica que salvaste? –oí la voz de una chica a mis espaldas- ¿Por qué esta allí sola?

- ¡Cana! –me giré y vi a la castaña que me estaba hablando, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y miraba fijamente hacía donde estaba la rubia sentada- Sí, esa es la famosa chica. Dice que quiere estar sola…

Estar solo no es agradable, yo mismo lo sabía de primera mano, no había forma de que alguien deseara algo como eso. Jamás sería capaz de entender como una persona puede desear estar sola. Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido dejarla en el hospital desde un principio y marcharme, pero en ese entonces fui incapaz de hacer tal cosa, fui incapaz de dejarla allí tirada y darle la espalda cuando estaba al borde de la morir y aun ahora, seguía siendo incapaz de hacer tal cosa.

- Oh venga, esto es una fiesta, ¡no puede estar allí sentada sola! –dijo de repente la castaña- Iré a hablar con ella.

- No querrá hablar contigo. – le advertí. Había sido lo más amable posible con ella y aun así no me quiso decir ni siquiera su nombre- No quiere hablar con nadie.

- Bueno, no pierdo nada por intentándolo ¿verdad? –dijo mientras se marchaba dejándome atrás.-

- No, no pierdes nada –susurré para mí mismo, maldiciéndome por no poder quitarme a la rubia de la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo había estado pensando desde hacía ya un rato, desde que habían ido a buscar a Natsu y a esa chica en el hospital y por fin había recordado porque tenía la extraña sensación de conocerla de antes.

- ¿Sabes Jellal? Esa chica me recuerda a Natsu cuando le conocimos.

Era verdad, esos dos eran prácticamente iguales. Cada vez que miraba los ojos marrones de la chica, cada vez que miraba lo vacíos que estaban esos ojos, siempre recordaba a ese niño pequeño que no confiaba en nadie, ese niño pequeño que también tenía esos mismos ojos. Quizás el peli rosa pudiera entender a la Rubia, quizás él le pudiera ayudar a superar lo que fuese que le hubiera pasado en el pasado, quizás Natsu era la persona perfecta para eso.

- Quizás es por eso que Natsu le ayuda. –dijo Jellal, incluso él no podía negar que se parecían- Quizás cuando mira a esa chica, se ve a sí mismo reflejado en ella.

- Puede que sea eso… -y ojala lo fuera, ojala pudieran ayudar a esa chica- Espero que Natsu sea capaz de ayudarla.

- Ojala sea así.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Estamos en medio de una fiesta y tú estás sentada, en un rincón, alejada de todos y sin hacer nada? –me pregunto una castaña notablemente borracha mientras se sentaba a mí lado.- ¡Anda no seas aburrida!¡Levanta y ve a bailar!

- Estas borracha y no me conoces de nada. –le acuse- No quiero bailar, márchate, quiero estar sola.

- ¿También le has dicho a Natsu que querías estar sola? –Esa sonrisa burlona en su cara no pasó desapercibida para mí, ¿se estaba riendo de mi? – Estoy segura que no le gustó que le dijeras eso, el detesta estar solo y detesta cuando la gente dice que quieren estar solos.

- No me importa si le gusta o no, no quiero caerle bien, no pretendo ser su amiga.

- Tampoco le gustan las mentirosas. –se estaba divirtiendo conmigo-

- No me interesa.

- Mentirosa –esa chica estaba borracha y no paraba de decir tonterías- ¡Vamos, seamos amigas! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- No te interesa. –cada vez tenía más ganas de marcharme de este sitio.

- ¡Yo soy Cana, encantada de conocerte! –se presentó sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento- Si te quieres quedar aquí yo me voy a beber un poco… ¡Encantada de conocerte Rubia! ¡Cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy!

Vi como la castaña se perdía entre la gente y como me quedaba sola de nuevo, nada de este sitio estaba bien, tenía que marcharme ya.

Me levanté despacio intentando no llamar mucho la atención, ya me daba igual si Natsu me veía o no, solo quería marcharme de ese sitio lo más rápido posible, solo quería desaparecer por completo.

Ande entre la gente que se encontraba bailando en el centro de la sala hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y salí al exterior. Hacía bastante frío pero por lo menos hoy no llovía.

Era ya muy tarde y las calles estaban desiertas, ya habían pasado muchas horas des de que la gente había regresado a sus hogares para protegerse del frío y descansar. No sabía dónde ir ni que hacer, no tenía ningún sito al que regresar pero seguiría andando por las calles para alejarme de esa casa. Necesitaba marcharme, marcharme lejos donde nadie me pudiera encontrar. Andaría sin rumbo hasta llegar a un sitio alejado en donde pudiera morir tranquila. Esta vez nadie me salvaría.

* * *

><p><strong>adfjlk espero que les haya gustado! *3* <strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios!**

**Byee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Y este fic a mi, espero que les guste! xD**

* * *

><p>Hacía frío. Tenía la nariz roja, la piel pálida y los labios cortados por culpa del gélido viento. Mis manos no paraban de temblar mientras me abrazaba a mí misma intentando darme un poco de calor.<p>

Las calles estaban desiertas, habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas des de que la gente había regresado a sus respectivos hogares. Las luces iluminaban las calles por las que andaba sin ninguna prisa mientras me alejaba de la casa de mi salvador. El sonido de mis pasos era lo único que rompía el silencio que reinaba a esas horas de la madrugada mientras yo seguía deambulando por esas calles sin saber bien donde iba, hacía tan solo unos días que había llegado a Magnolia y apenas me conocía la ciudad como para saber dónde estaba.

- ¿Dónde puedo ir? –me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta, mirando a mi alrededor.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Dónde está la famosa chica que salvaste? –me preguntó mi mejor amigo- Jellal me ha contado todo lo que paso.

Entonces fue como si me acabaran de tirar un balde de agua fría cuando me pregunto eso. Me había olvidado completamente de la chica y no la había vigilado en todo este rato.

- Mierda. –No estaba. La silla donde había estado sentada estaba vacía.- ¡Stripper ayúdame, se ha marchado! –Ahora mismo podría ser en cualquier lugar, necesitaba marcharme lo antes posible, puede que así sea capaz de encontrarla, quizás aún estaba a tiempo.

- ¡Erza! –corrí a través de toda la gente que estaba bailando hasta llegar donde estaba la peliroja- ¡Esa chica rubia que salve se ha marchado! –solté de carretilla, tan rápido que siquiera me pudo entender.

- ¿Qué? –me miro sin entender. No había entendido nada de lo que le acababa de decir.-

- ¡Que me tengo que marchar a buscar a esa chica rubia! –grité exasperado, no tenía tiempo para perder hablando- ¡Echa a todo el mundo de mi casa, yo me voy a buscarla!

- Per-

Me marche corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían dejando a la peli roja con las palabras en la boca, extrañamente des de que conocí a esa chica que tenía como un instinto de protegerla y que estuviese por allí fuera, sola, a estas horas de la madrugada, no me hacía mucha gracia.

- ¡Cabeza de chatarra!–llamé al pelinegro que esperaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada junto a su novia- ¿Has visto a una chica rubia marcharse?

- He visto a una rubia marchándose pero no sé si era esa rubia que dices… -contestó- Pero si es esa, ya hace rato que se marchó.

- Mierda. –Salí corriendo y me paré en medio de la calle. No había nadie.- ¿Dónde fuiste? –pregunté al aire.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seguía andando por las calles desiertas sin saber hacia dónde me estaba dirigiendo. Había llegado a Magnolia por casualidad mientras huía, nunca entro en mis planes venir hasta aquí… no conocía la ciudad y no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba…

- ¡Pero mira lo que he encontrado! – oí una voz detrás de mí y me giré para encontrarme a un hombre mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Se acercó despacio a mí y yo retrocedí hasta chocar contra la pared. Sus manos aprisionaron mis manos encima de mi cabeza inmovilizándome completamente mientras me seguía mirando de arriba abajo con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Tenía más fuerza que yo, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, era imposible librarme de su agarre. Su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello poniéndome los pelos de punta y él seguía con la mirada fija en mi cuerpo como si de un manjar exquisito se tratara.

Su cara se acercó a mí y sus labios chocaron contra mi cuello mientras yo me retorcía para librarme. Una de sus manos abandonó el agarre y bajo hasta legar al borde de mi jersey y empezó a acariciarme por debajo de la ropa.

- ¡P-para, déjame! –Grité cuando sentí como me subía el jersey.

Cerré los ojos rezando para que alguien viniese y me ayudara, pero era consiente que a esas horas de la madrugada nadie me encontraría.

Los ojos me quemaban y lo único que quería era llorar. Me sentía tan sucia… tan usada… estar en esta situación me estaba haciendo recordar cosas que no quería recordar. Quería marcharme, quería que todo terminase, que todo fuese una pesadilla.

- Pa-para –no podía parar de temblar, tenía miedo. Sus labios dejaron mi cuello y bajaron hasta llegar al borde del sujetador.

Sentía como me bajaba las tiras del sujetador con los dientes y como su respiración chocaba contra mis pechos, y cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude como si haciéndolo pudiera escapar de ese sitio.

- ¡Qué coño crees que haces! –oí la voz de alguien conocido gritando.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo me hizo abrir los ojos. Sentí mis manos libres del agarre y vi al hombre que me tenía sujeta en el suelo y a Natsu delante de mí.

- Largo. –sus facciones mostraban seriedad, y el hombre se marchó tan rápido como pudo dejándonos solos en medio de ese callejón.

Deje que mi cuerpo se deslizara por la pared hasta quedarme sentada al suelo, estaba temblando. Deje que toda la tensión en mi cuerpo se escapara en forma de lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas sin parar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo. Jamás pensé volver a sentirme de esa forma, pero Natsu me había vuelto a salvar.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó agachándose a mi altura- Tranquila, ya pasó todo… -me intentaba tranquilizar mientras me abrazaba y dejaba que llorase en sus brazos.

Sus palabras tranquilizadoras lograron calmarme un poco y dejé de llorar. Se separó de mí y me cogió la mano delicadamente ayudándome a levantar.

- Ponte eso –dijo dándome el jersey- Vámonos a casa, te estaba buscando. –me sonrió tiernamente- Todos deben estar preocupados por ti.

No me lo podía creer. No me había encontrado por casualidad. Él me había estado buscando por toda la ciudad durante todo este rato. Él estaba preocupado por mi incluso cuando fui yo la que huyó de casa sin decir nada a nadie. ¿Por qué se había preocupado por mí? Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí, había pasado tanto tiempo sola…

- Gracias –escondí la mirada detrás de mí flequillo mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas de nuevo.-

- No llores. –me secó las lágrimas- Vamos, ya todo terminó, regresemos rápido.- dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me guiaba por las calles.

Él había sido demasiado amable conmigo. ¿Amigos? Yo no podía tener algo como eso, pero deseaba tenerlo. Les podía dar una oportunidad, ¿Verdad? Estaba permitido hacer eso ¿verdad?

- Estaras cansada, ve a dormir, ya es muy tarde. –me dijo suavemente el peli rosa cuando llegamos a su casa- Puedes dormir aquí si quieres, es la habitación de los invitados.

- Gracias.

- De nada rubi—

- Lucy -le corté- Me llamo Lucy.- le sonreí tímidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>adfjlk espero que les haya gustado! *3* <strong>

**Tuve algunos problemas y no pude actualizar hasta ahora... pero bueno.. aqui tienen el capitulo jej**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios!**

**Byee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este fic es fruto de mi imaginación pero Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><em>- Gracias.<em>

_- De nada rubi—_

_- Lucy -le corté- Me llamo Lucy._

* * *

><p>Se quedó estático en su sitio sin ser capaz de mover ningún musculo. Tenía la boca abierta por la impresión y seguía con la mirada fija en la chica que tenía delante.<p>

Por fin sabía su nombre, por fin sabía cómo se llamaba.

"Lucy"

Su mirada estaba fija en esa sonrisa tímida que le estaba reglando en ese momento y en ese diminuto brillo que tenía en los ojos. Era hermosa y su nombre también.

Habían caminado en silencio hasta llegar a la casa del chico y una vez llegaron ya no quedaba nadie, seguramente los amigos del peli rosa habrían echado a la gente y habrían puesto fin a la fiesta.

- Buenas noches, Lucy –le dijo el chico al entrar al edificio, feliz de poder llamarle por su nombre- Si necesitas algo estoy en esta habitación. –dijo señalando la habitación de la derecha.

- Hmh –asintió- Gracias- susurró bajito.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico al escuchar el susurro de la chica, le gustaba poder hablar con ella, que dejase atrás esa faceta fría que había estado mostrando desde que la conoció. Por fin actuaba como era, por fin dejaba de fingir.

Tras un último intercambio de palabras ambos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya era tarde y lo mejor sería dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

**.**

.

.

.

Cerré la puerta y miré maravillada la habitación que tenía delante. Había una cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación junto a dos mesitas de noche. Había un guarda ropa demasiado grande para una sola persona, una televisión, una mesa larga y una ventana que daba a una terraza, en resumen… esa habitación era gigante!

Me fijé en la terraza y salí a fuera. Hacía frío pero me quedé mirando las estrellas por un rato recordando todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días. Recordé como Natsu me salvó, como me sacó del hospital, como me estuvo buscando hasta encontrarme, como me llevo a casa con él…

"Amigos"

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al pensar en esa palabra. Había pasado tanto tiempo sola que había olvidado que se sentía al tener amigos. Esta era una buena oportunidad, quería creer que podía confiar en este chico, en Natsu. Quizás, incluso para mí, tener amigos no estaba prohibido, quizás incluso para mí estaba permitido tener algo así.

- Puede que viva un poco más… -susurré con la mirada fija en las estrellas. – ¿No es una mala idea verdad, mama?

Expulse todo el aire en mis pulmones, no servía de nada pensar en el pasado. Entre a la habitación, hacía demasiado frío para estar afuera a estas horas. Me recosté en la enorme cama y cerré los ojos, necesitaba descansar, mañana le daría las gracias al peli rosa por dejarme quedar en su casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ding-dong**

El sonido del timbre me despertó.

Levanté la cabeza y miré el reloj, las 11:40 de la mañana, me había quedado dormido.

Me levante de la cama y caminé despacio hasta llegar a la puerta, era un domingo por la mañana, ¿quién podía ser?

- Buenos días Natsu-san –me saludo un pelinegro cuando abrí la puerta.-

- ¿Acaso se te ha perdido algo? –pregunté desconcertado al ver a Rogue enfrente mío. ¿Qué había venido a hacer? Nunca hemos sido muy buenos amigos, de hecho ni siquiera nos hablamos, ¿Por qué vendría hasta mi casa?

- Depende. –respondió tranquilamente mirando al interior de la casa- Escuche que estabas buscando a una rubia ayer por la noche y quería saber si la encontraste.

- Y… ¿Por qué se supone que quieres saberlo? –pregunté. - ¿Acaso la conoces?

Supongo que mi pregunta le desconcertó, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar guardando silencio. Se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera pensando que responder y finalmente se giró para marcharse. ¿Qué se supone que había venido a hacer? ¿Qué quería de Lucy? ¿Se conocían?

- Olvídalo –dijo al final sin darse la vuelta mientras se marchaba.

- ¿Por qué la buscas? –pregunté de nuevo, necesitaba saber el porqué, que viniese expresamente a mi casa a preguntar por Lucy era demasiado raro.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo Dragneel. –se giró- Si la ves solo dile que mi Jefe la está buscando.

¿Su Jefe? ¿Quién era su Jefe? ¿Por qué está buscando a Lucy?

Vi como se alejaba lentamente hasta perderse de mi vista, cerré la puerta y me giré para encontrarme a la rubia mirándome desde el salón.

- ¿Le has dicho que estaba aquí? –Preguntó casi en un susurro sin mirarme en ningún momento.

- ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento –dije ignorando su pregunta.

- ¿Le has dicho que estaba aquí? – volvió a preguntar esta vez clavando su mirada en mí.

Estaba nerviosa, se le notaba. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Que era lo que escondía. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa?

- No le he dicho nada –respondí- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es ese "Jefe"?

Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció ante mi pregunta y vi cómo se mordía el labio inferior, fuese quien fuese ese "Jefe", Lucy no me iba a contar nada.

- Y-yo te agradezco muchísimo que me ayudases per- pero… por favor, no te metas en mi vida…–

Otra vez estaba siendo egoísta pero esto era lo mejor, no debía contarle nada a nadie. Una de las cosas que había aprendido durante todo este tiempo en el que estuve sola es que nunca se debe confiar en alguien al cien por cien porque no importa el porqué, al final todos te acaban fallando. Podíamos ser amigos si quería, pero jamás confiaría en el peli rosa, jamás volvería a confiar en alguien.

- Como quieras… -si no quiere contármelo no la puedo obligar, pensó Natsu- ¿Tienes hambre?

- N- –mi estómago contestó por mí y mis mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza, hacía días que no comía nada.-

- ¡Creo que eso es un sí! –dijo mientras sonreía dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes.

.

.

.

.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba dentro de su auto y ya nos estábamos en la carretera. El aire chocaba contra mi cara y movía mis cabellos, estábamos en completo silencio pero no era para nada incómodo.

Miraba por la ventana fijándome en los sitios por los que estábamos pasando, esta ciudad era enorme y las casas igual, esta zona parecía ser la zona donde vivían las familias adineradas.

- ¿Dónde vamos? –había subido en el auto sin saber siquiera eso.-

- Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa. –contestó sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. No me gustaban las sorpresas- Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

.

.

De vez en cuando giraba un poco la cabeza para ver que hacía la chica a mí lado y ella parecía estar tan absorta mirando por la ventana que no se daba cuenta, o eso parecía al menos.

Sabía que aún no confiaba en mí y sabía que tendría que trabajar duro para conseguir su confianza, pero lo iba a conseguir.

Conduje por 10 minutos más hasta llegar frente un pequeño bar que aparentaba ser el más viejo de la calle, baje del auto y, junto a Lucy, entre dentro.

- Buenos di—

- Buenos días Levy –saludé a la pequeña peli azul pero ella tenía la mirada fija en la rubia detrás de mí- ¿nos darías algo para comer?

- S-si si por supuesto, ahora va –contestó y tan rápido como llego se marchó.-

Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba un poco apartada de las demás, miramos la carta y pedimos la comida.

Estábamos en silencio de nuevo y no sabía que decir para romper el hielo, aún no la conocía y no sabía que decir para iniciar una conversación con ella.

- Emm… Natsu… T-tengo un pequeño problema… -dijo la rubia llamándome la atención- Y-yo… esto… no tengo dinero- dije apenada sin mirarme.

- Jajaj no te preocupes, yo invito–dije sacándome una tarjeta de un bolsillo y mostrándosela .

- Gracias. –otra vez me está ayudando, pensaba la chica- ya me buscaré algún trabajo i te devolveré el dinero. – lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el dinero.-

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Quieres un trabajo? –me pregunto esa tal Levy que había escuchado lo que había dicho mientras nos traía la comida-

- Si, buscaré algún trabajo para ganar algo de dinero.

- Espera un momento, si le pregunto a Erza quizás puedas trabajar aquí!

Erza sabe que esta chica es la chica que Natsu encontró, seguramente le deje venir a trabajar aquí, parece ser una buena chica. Espero poder conocerla más, quizás podamos ser amigas.

- ¿Enserio? –dijo la rubia con los ojos abiertos al máximo.-

- Sisisi, ya veras, ven conmigo! –dije cogiéndola de la muñeca y arrastrándola conmigo hasta la cocina del pequeño bar.-

La cogí de la muñeca, la hice levantar y la arrastré conmigo hasta la cocina, donde estaba Erza, una chica peli roja que se encargaba de dirigir el pequeño bar.

- ¡Erza! –chillé al entrar- Esta es Lucy, ¿puede trabajar aquí? ¡Por favor por favor por favor!

- ¿Lucy? –cuestionó mientras se giraba y abrió la boca al encontrarse a la rubia delante suyo.- ¡Eres la chica de ayer! ¿Te llamas Lucy?

- Si –contesté cohibida- Lo siento por no decirte mi nombre.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

- Erza –le llamó la atención la pequeña- ¿puede trabajar aquí por favor?

- Por supuesto que sí. Es amiga de Natsu ¿no? –dijo sonriendo- Los amigos de mis amigos son amigos míos, bienvenida a tu nuevo trabajo, Lucy!

No me lo creía. ¡Tenía un trabajo! Estaba tan feliz que me pondría a saltar allí en medio si no estuvieran lass dos chicas. Tenía que agradecerle a Natsu por esto, si no fueran sus amigos no tendría un trabajo ahora mismo.

- Empezarás mañana ¿te parece bien? –me dijo Erza-

- Hmh- asentí con la cabeza.

Salí de la cocina y fui a buscar a Natsu, que seguía sentado en el mismo sitio mirando la pequeña tele del bar mientras comía tranquilamente.

- ¿Ya estás? –me preguntó al verme

- Si

- Come y después… por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta, te enseñaré la ciudad si quieres!

- No hace falta, no quiero molestarte, ya has hecho bastante para mí.

- Se te enfriara la comida si no comes, he dicho que te enseñaré la ciudad y te la enseñaré.

.

.

.

.

.

- Levy, ha llegado un cliente, ve a atenderlo -le dijo Erza a la pequeña peli azul.

- Buenos días señor –saludó Levy al cliente.- Puede sentarse donde desee.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias –contestó mientras se fijaba en toda la gente que había el bar hasta toparse con una cabellera rubia. Se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró vacía, cogió el celular, marco un número y espero a que respondieran. –**Jefe, la hemos encontrado**- dijo el hombre mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>asdfghjk espero que les haya gustado! *3*<strong>

**Si les ha gustado pueden dejar algun comentario, me ayudan y me animan muchísimo para seguir el fic!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bye!:****


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Este fic es 100% mio, espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

No me lo podía creer, había conseguido un empleo gracias a los amigos de Natsu. Levy y Erza parecían ser grandes personas y enseguida nos llevamos bien. Les debía una, en verdad necesitaba este trabajo, necesitaba ganar dinero.

Había estado hablando con Natsu mientras comía pero regrese a la cocina porque Erza me llamó para hablar sobre mi nuevo empleo. Cuando salí de la cocina, regresé a la mesa donde había estado sentada junto a Natsu pero el chico ya no estaba, la mesa estaba vacía, solo había la comida que me había traído la pequeña peli azul hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Miré a mí alrededor y no muy lejos de donde estaba yo divisé al peli rosa hablando por el celular. Andaba de un lado para otro mientras hablaba con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar discutiendo con alguien. No le di mucha importancia, no era asunto mío y no debía meterme en donde no me llamaban así que me senté y comí la comida que me había traído Levy mientras le esperaba.

Miré por la ventana del pequeño bar que quedaba justo a mí lado, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras, volvería a llover otra vez y no faltaría mucho para que empezaran a caer las primeras gotas.

- Esto Lucy… -oí de repente la voz de Natsu y me giré, no me había dado cuenta de cuando termino la llamada.- me han salido unos asuntos y… -sabía a donde quería llegar pero algo en la forma en que me miraba no me gustaba-

- Y no podrás mostrarme la ciudad. –terminé la frase por él mientras veía como se guardaba el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón escondiendo la mirada y evitando que viera como tenía el ceño fruncido. - No pasa nada, no te preocupes. –Dije fingiendo una sonrisa- Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

Le sonreía pero esa sonrisa no era de verdad. En el fondo me hubiera gustado ir junto a él a ver la ciudad, pasar el día con alguien. Notaba que algo estaba mal con él, por su mirada podía notar que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Estas segura que no te importa? –volvió a preguntar aún con el ceño fruncido y sin mirarme-

- Ve, no te preocupes por mí. –le intentaba calmar sonriéndole.- Más o menos ya sé cómo regresar a tu casa, ve tranquilo.

- Pero…

- Ve y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Sé regresar a tu casa solita.

- ¿Segura? –volvió a preguntar esta vez ya más calmado y mirándome a lo que yo asentí- ¡Muchísimas gracias Luce! –fuera lo que fuera que tenía que hacer, por su cara, parecía ser algo importante y yo no tenía ninguna prisa por conocer la ciudad-¡Nos vemos por la noche! –se despidió de mí y se marchó corriendo dejándome atrás.-

.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mí auto, no me esperaba esa llamada y me había puesto furioso. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora? ¿Por qué habían regresado a buscarla? ¿Es que acaso no se cansaban nunca de joder?

"Ellos" siempre eran "Ellos". Ella aún era pequeña, no dejaría que la separasen de mí y estaba seguro que mis padres tampoco lo permitirían. Ellos se encargaron de arruinar mi vida y también **su **vida, jamás les perdonaría. Ellos la cagaron una vez y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, jamás de los jamases les perdonaría por lo que me hicieron, por lo que nos hicieron a ambos.

Me saqué el celular del bolsillo y marque un número sin quitar la vista de la carretera. Esperé a que me respondieran, aún me faltaba bastante tiempo para llegar pero deseaba llegar de una buena vez.

- Soy yo. Estoy de camino, llegaré en media hora más o menos. –le dije al hombre al otro lado del celular cuando me respondió-

- De acuerdo, apresúrate y llévate a tu hermana lejos de aquí. Esos dos están enfermos, no dejaré que se la lleven para que hagan lo mismo que os hicieron 12 años atrás.

- Hmh, enseguida estoy allí. -colgué. Ella era mi hermana pequeña, yo tampoco dejaría que le hicieran nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corría y corría sin parar. Ella y la suerte jamás fueron amigas. Salió del bar para regresar a casa y justo cuando llevaba cinco minutos andando empezó a llover a cantaros dejándola empapada.

Corrí por las calles tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, no llevaba paraguas y cada vez llovía más y más y cada vez tenía la ropa más pegada a la piel.

Tarde 10 minutos en llegar a casa y cuando llegue ya estaba empapada de arriba abajo. Tenía la ropa pegada a la piel y temblaba, necesitaba una buena ducha de agua caliente antes de que me resfriara.

Fui hasta la habitación donde había pasado la noche. Estando sola, la casa parecía aún más grande de lo que ya era por sí misma. Natsu había dicho que no regresaría hasta la noche así que estaría sola por bastante tiempo.

Fui hasta el baño y me despojé de toda mi ropa. Abrí la regadera dejando que la caliente agua mojara mi cuerpo y relajara toda la tensión acumulada en mis músculos, jamás se cansaría de esta sensación, ojala pudiera estar así toda mi vida pero esta no era mi casa, debía apresurarme i terminar pronto.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude y salí envolviendo mi cuerpo en una toalla que había encontrado en un cajón y fui a mi habitación para vestirme.

Entré a la habitación y lo primero que vi fue mi celular encima de la cama, me lo había dejado allí cuando nos fuímos por la mañana con Natsu en el bar.

Lo cogí con cuidado de no mojarlo y lo abrí, 12 llamadas de Michelle.

Mierda.

Michelle nunca me llamaba si no era importante, no podía llamarme porque sabía los riesgos que corría al hacerlo, sabía lo que podía pasar si "él" se enterase. ¿Por qué me había llamado tantas veces?

Algo andaba mal…. Otra vez.

El timbre sonó de repente sorprendiéndome. Dejé el celular encima de la cama, ya me preocuparía más tarde por lo de Michelle. Me vestí con la misma ropa que llevaba antes, al fin y al cabo, no tenía más ropa que esa. Fui a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrí para mi sorpresa no había nadie. No había nadie en la calle y pensé que había sido una broma pero entonces baje un poco la vista y vi un paquete en el suelo. ¿Quién había traído eso aquí?

Baje hasta la altura del paquete, tenía con una pequeña nota colgada. La cogí despacio entre mis manos y leí lo que ponía:

.

**Para Lucy Heartfilia.**

**De: Zeref.**

.

La dejé caer. La pequeña nota resbaló por mis dedos hasta caer al suelo. Ahora ya sabía por qué Michelle me había llamado. Zeref ya sabía dónde estaba y no tardaría en venir para hacerme regresar junto a él.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... ¿Que tal estuvo?<strong>

**Algo cortito pero espero que les haya gustado. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, dejen algun comentario!xD**

**Byee:****


End file.
